Love during Wartime
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: HPDM Slash. PostHBP. AU. What is love worth? Your pride? Your tears? Your soul?


**Title: **Love during Wartime  
**Author:** Aoife Malfoy  
**Pairing:** H/D  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Warnings:** AU, No HBP Spoilers. Post Hogwarts, Second War Era  
**Disclaimer:** Property of JK Rowling. Only borrowing for my own amusement.  
**Author's note:** This is a sequel to "Love According to Ron Weasley".   
**Beta:** Sami  
**Summary:** What is love worth? Your pride? Your tears? Your soul?

All across the field hundreds of witches and wizards were locked in gruesome battle. The Death Eaters had attacked Hogsmeade and it looked like they were winning. Chaos reigned supreme and in the center of it, a most disturbing scene was playing out. Harry Potter was wounded and disarmed, completely at the mercy of one Draco Malfoy. Harry was on his knees in front of Draco, a sight that brought a manic sense of glee to Draco and the deepest sense of horror in Harry.

A crunch of bones breaking joined the nightly noises as Draco stomped his expensive boots on Harry's hand, enjoying the sound of agonized pain that tore from his captive's lips. "I told you the day you chose your so called 'destiny' over me that you'll pay for that! What do you say now, Potter? Care to beg for your life?" Draco spat out as he hit his victim with another blow to the head.

"Don't do this, Draco! You're not a killer!" Harry moaned, his face already swollen with pain and his vision swimming.

"Is that it? That's all the great Harry Potter has got to say to the person holding his life in his hands? Don't do it? You're pathetic!" Draco growled as he struck him so hard that Harry fell flat on his back in pain. "And don't call me 'Draco', its 'Malfoy' to you!"

Harry shook his head and as he did the pain throbbed a thousand times worse. "You'll always be Draco to me. Kind of hard to stop after I had my cock up your arse!"

Gasps were heard as this bit of information was absorbed by Aurors and Death Eaters alike who where in the near vicinity and in retaliation, Draco screamed, "Crucio!"

Harry was able to dodge wobbly out of the way and he fought to stand up, using this moment of distraction to remain upright and to purchase some distance between himself and the raging Slytherin. "You can't kill me, Draco, because you're not a killer. Don't forget I was there the night Dumbledore died. You couldn't do it then and you can't do it now."

Enraged, Draco lunged at Harry and they both stumbled unto the blood-soaked ground. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I am a killer, Potter! I'll show you! I might not have been able to back then but I sure as hell can do it now!" Draco yelled as he slammed his fists over and over the unyielding body beneath his.

Harry shielded his body with his forearms until he found a gap in Draco's hysterical punches and seized both of the Slytherin's swinging arms. "Do it then!" He snarled. "If you're going to kill me, then do it now!"

"You're not even going to fight me? You cowardly bastard!" Draco growled, spit flying from his mouth.

Harry loosed his grip on the blonde and let out a sad smile. "I can't. Even if I wanted to and I don't. I can't fight you,Draco, not anymore."

Laughing hysterically, Draco said sarcastically, "Why? Because of those few stupid months we spent fucking? You are such a Gryffindor, Potter! It meant nothing! It was just sex! Certainly not worth being killed like a defenseless little baby."

Brushing aside Draco's snide remarks, Harry still held that sad smile. "You know what happened I don't need to explain it. I love you. You already know that since I've made damn sure I told you everyday after I discovered it. You have my heart and with that my life as well. And if you choose to end it today then so be it. Kill me and I will not fight you."

"So that's it? A few weeks of exchanging bodily fluids and you just turn your life in? You'll just give up?" Draco screamed at him, unable to comprehend his former lover's logic.

"I told you, Draco. I love you. My life is yours. Do with it what you will." Harry said, his voice steady and strong whilst Draco was becoming more and more panicked.

"You're just going to throw away your life? Just give it to me?" Draco said, his voice rising into hysterics.

Harry smiled, "Yes. It was already yours, love. Just give me one last kiss and then we'll say good bye."

"I-I can't." Draco whispered brokenly as he shook his head, confused and beyond horrified at his former lover's request.

"Sure you can, love. Just kiss me like you did before, back in the safe house, back when you still loved me." Harry said softly, his eyes tinged with sorrow but his face still held a small smile. Seeing that Draco was immobilized, he seized the moment and closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. The second their lips touched, Draco groaned and gave into the kiss. His eyes closing as he fused his mouth with Harry's, tasting him, filling him and devouring him. It was like coming home. It felt like feeling the warm rays of the sun after months of winter. It was everything Harry remembered and more.

"Thank you for that." Harry whispered as they both pulled away for air. "I hope, Draco, that in the future when you think of me. You'll think of that one moment and forget all else."

Draco shook his head, confused and tired. Suddenly unsure about what he was doing and what exactly he was feeling for this wonderful reckless green-eyed man.

Harry smiled into bewildered grey eyes. "Now kill me, love."

"You want me to kiss you and then murder you?" Draco howled in anger and incredulity. "Just kill you and walk away?"

Harry pulled Draco closer to him once more and laid his forehead against the blonde's. "Yes. If that is what you want. If that is what you need to do."

A strangled sob tore through Draco's throat and Harry held him closer. "Hush, love. It's okay. I understand."

"How could you?" Draco screamed incredulously as he tore from the heartbreaking embrace. "How can you understand when I can't even comprehend it myself?"

"It's okay." Harry repeated as he once again sank down unto the ground, his body collapsing from his injuries. "I forgive you."

A thousand thoughts whirled through Draco's mind, shattering his heart and weakening his resolve. He raised his wand and advanced towards his injured lover, a healing spell on his lips when-

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"No!" a scream cut through the already chaotic night violently and as unconsciousness finally came to claim him the last thing his failing vision saw was empty grey eyes staring at him sightlessly from a pale surprised face.

Then all was lost.

Amidst burning buildings, dying children and charred flesh, the world ended after that very second.

Because the only man who ever stood the chance of saving it lost the only reason for him to do so.

Because the end of love meant the end of life.

And so when Draco Malfoy died, the world followed shortly after.

_Finite._

**AN:** Now you see why I don't write sequels. Please don't kill me!runs away and hides

_Love According to Severus Snape_ is **not** connected to this in anyway. It was just a companion piece to _Love According to Ron Weasley_ because of their similar themes which is friends helping H/D stay together. So the timeline for this is:_Love According to Ron Weasley_ is set mid-war and its sequel _Love During Wartime_ is set at the end of it.


End file.
